This invention relates to a baseball catcher's chest protector, and, more particularly, to a chest protector which includes a detachable shoulder pad for protecting the shoulder of the throwing arm and hinge lines for permitting the chest protector to conform to the body of the catcher.
Baseball chest protectors have been designed to protect the upper body as much as possible without restricting the catcher's mobility or throwing ability. Because of these design restrictions, the right shoulder on a right-handed catcher is unprotected from stray balls. On many occasions a right-handed catcher is hit on the right shoulder or upper right arm. The same can be said for left-handed catchers.
The mobility of the catcher is improved by providing the chest protector with hinge areas which permit the protector to flex and to conform to the catcher's body. Traditionally, the hinge areas extend generally horizontally and vertically.
The invention provides a chest protector with a shoulder pad which is hingedly and removably attached to the protector for protecting the shoulder of the throwing arms without interfering with the catcher's throwing motion. The shoulder pad can be removed if the catcher does not want to use it. The chest protector includes uniquely arranged hinge lines which provide increased flexiblity and conformability, thereby increasing the catcher's comfort and mobility.